


Red Rose

by WhiteDoveFly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDoveFly/pseuds/WhiteDoveFly
Summary: Neville is the only one who can save Azalea Potter when she falls into a cursed coma.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Roses Are Red

Azalea Potter walked through the doors of the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron's argument playing out before her eyes. This year in particular they seemed determined to tear each other's throats out the first chance they got. She tuned them out while scanning the Gryffindor table. 

"That'll work" she thought as she spotted an available seat next to Neville Longbottom. She just really needed to escape the constant bickering of her friends. She stepped in front of Hermione and Ron and gave Neville a smile.

"Hey Neville is it okay if I sit with you today?" she asked gesturing to the seat next to him. Neville looked up, his faced surprised "Sure if you want to" he nervously glanced at where her friends were standing behind her. Azalea chose to ignore them as she tucked her skirt underneath her and sat in the space in between Neville and the second year that was sitting next to him.

Just as she was reaching for the pumpkin juice a horned owl with a package landed in front of where she was sitting. Azalea had never seen this bird before but it insistently held the package it was carrying out towards her. She untied the bow that held the package to the bird's back. As soon as she did the owl flew out of the Great Hall.

Azalea turned the package over looking for who had sent it to her. All she could see is a red rose stamped on the wrapping. She pushed the package away and went back to trying to getting pumpkin juice. Next to her Neville was also focusing on his dinner, but that wasn't the only thing he was doing. He was also analyzing the package that Azalea Potter had been sent. For some reason he almost felt uneasy as he stared at the rose stamp.

Picking up her package Azalea stood up to head back to the tower when Neville rose from his seat at the same time. Their bodies collided and she fell to the floor. Neville immediately turned towards where she was sprawled on the ground. "Gosh Azalea are you alright? I'm so sorry." he said all in a rush as he helped her stand up. Azalea's cheeks were lightly dusted pink as she picked up her package that was now slightly smushed. Neville still looked sheepish as she dusted herself off. "Really I am fine Neville, let's just go back to the tower please."


	2. Roses Are Red II

Azalea entered the girl's dormitory tired from all the stares that surrounded her in the Great Hall and everywhere else she went at Hogwarts. By now Azalea knows that there's no escaping them. Everyone feels like they have a right to know her every move. She's sick of everyone thinking that she owes them something. That she has to be the one to put a performance on for them. Even Hermione and Ron seemed to have set out roles for her to play. 

"Well not everyone" thought Azalea as she put on her night clothes. She never felt like Neville expected her to be something she wasn't. 

She felt heat rush to her cheeks when she thought back to the Great Hall when Neville had offered his hand. 

Azalea knew that she wasn't the only one who noticed that Neville came back this year looking like a much different person. He had lost some of his baby fat and seemed to replace it with muscles.

Neville certainly acted like a different person. He wasn't as timid or soft-spoken as the previous year. He stood up for himself.

Azalea would never admit it but she liked him either way. 

Ever since first year when he stood up to them when they tried to sneak out. He'd always been braver than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to cut this short but my laptop isn’t working and i can only hold on to this for so long


End file.
